FLIP FLOP
by Yurihentai641
Summary: A little funny I wrote. Fem Naruto/Saskue. Read the first part, please! I need help! Rated T for language


Hi so a while back I read a Naruto fanfic that I just can't seem to find now. I know that it was never completed. It was back when Team 7 had gone on their mission to wave and Kakashi was hurt. Naruto had a secret where he had done something as a child where it was necessary for him to consume blood. He brought it up to Sasuke and Sakura and told them that he could make them all stronger by doing some type of blood thing that would make them siblings. They did it and so they became related and Sasuke was like happy to have a family again, and all three of them shared the Kyuubi's powers, and they each had different ways to find their ideal mates and stuff. The last chapter involved them meeting Hidan when they were looking for Tsunade I believe and they decided to "keep" him. Please help me find this story guys!

~~P.S. since I know someone is going to complain I decided to add this little story.

A/N THIS IS A LITTLE FUNNY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Naruto what the hell did you do!" Tsunade screamed at the short, 12 year old boy. There was nothing new or surprising about the act itself as their relationship was just that close. What was surprising was the cause for why Tsunade was yelling. Naruto's body was flickering quite rapidly from male to female. At one moment he was his basic blond haired, flat chested, male self. The next he was a slightly taller, red-headed, modest a cup, girl.

"I! DON'T! KNOW! GRANNY!" Naruto shouted with a frown his/her voice alternating with the change and sounding like something being sucked up into a twister.

"Is this some weird jutsu?" Sakura asked. Naruto had been with Team 7 with the changing started to happen. At first, they assumed that it was just Naruto playing around with his Sexy Jutsu but after a quick slap from Sakura they found out that it wasn't the case.

"G-Guys. I feel weird" Naruto mumbled out suddenly before plopping down hard on the couch lining the wall. Smoke seemed to rise from hi-her body.

A great laugh then came from the window that had everyone turning. There sat Jariya with a smile on his face.

"Haha! Kid I didn't know you were gay!" Jariya said with a grin that had Naruto flushing and the other blinking in shock or confusion.

"I'm Not!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you'd have to be. That or bisexual. Either way you're in love with a man." Jariya said with a shrug.

"What do you know about this Jariya!?" Tsunade snapped glaring at her lecherous teammate.

"It's something that was common in the Uzumaki clan. Whenever puberty strike the kids will go through a change sometimes. They have a very fluid sexuality you know? Anyways depending on sexual feelings that arise in their bodies sometimes, the boys will turn into girls or the girls will turn into boys. Though that also depends." Jariya said.

"Depends on what?" Kakashi asked interestedly.

"If the boy who likes another boy feels that he himself is the less dominant between the two he will change. Same for girls except reversed. It's also the way they keep their own seperate family lines going." Jariya announced.

"So... the Dobe likes a guy, and he thinks the guy is stronger than he is?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Dominance doesn't always mean strength but yes. If he feels that he has less control or power in the relationship then he will turn into a she. Like Naruto did." Jariya said with a smirk before turning to Naruto. "It wouldn't happen to be little old me that you like would it kid? Hehe. You're a bit too young for me but it'd be fine in a few years with a body like that." He laughed before being punted from Tsunade's office.

"Damn pervert." Tusnade huffed.

"But will I stay like this?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I suppose it depends. You probably have til you finish puberty. I guess if you fall in love with a girl it'd switch you back. Though I was under the impression that you had a thing for Sakura." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Is it me you like?"

Then curtesy of Tsunade he too found his wasy out.

"I'm not telling." Naruto huffed. "It... IT's embarrassing"

"Well I mean as long as it's not Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said firmly before looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto tried to fight it. Really he did. But he could slowly feel the blush creeping up his face as he and Sasuke made eye contact. He had to turn away before it completely took over.

"Why YOU!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stood there begging for his life while Kakashi just chuckled.

Tsunade sat down and took out a bottle of sake laughing heartedly.

"Well at least the Uchiha clan will continue to bear strong children ey Shizune!"

THE END


End file.
